El primer Halloween de Nessie
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de sarahalliwell. Edward y Bella llevan a Nessie a hacer truco o trato. Un simple, tierno y adorable One Shot. Clasificación T por algunos pensamientos no tan amigables.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **sarahalliwell**. Yo nada más tengo la autorización para traducirla.

* * *

**El primer Halloween de Nessie**

**

* * *

**

Era mi primer truco o trato.

Ve y ríete. Tenía alrededor de cien años y nunca había hecho truco o trato en Halloween. De hecho, mi familia y yo rara vez lo celebrábamos hasta ahora.

Iba a ser la primera vez de mi hija también, y estaba tan contento de que fuéramos capaces de disfrutarlo juntos. Nosotros tres, –Bella, Nessie y yo– íbamos camino a Seattle. Bella y yo queríamos que Nessie tuviera un Halloween normal, o tan normal como fuera posible, y eso no iba a ser posible en Forks. Queríamos ser capaces de reconocer que éramos sus padres en público. Quería dejar saber cuán afortunado era por tener una hermosa familia.

La habíamos pasado difícil convenciendo a la familia, especialmente a Rosalie, de que queríamos ir solamente nosotros tres. Me sentí extremadamente contento cuando Nessie le ordenó a Jacob que se quedara también. Ella, al igual que Bella, no le gustaba todo el rollo de la sobreprotección, y Jacob la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Igual que a mí.

Para la ocasión, Bella consiguió vestir a Nessie como un pequeño ángel. Nuestros disfraces estaban coordinados, así que Bella iba a ser un ángel también, mientras yo iba a ser el opuesto exacto, el 'diablo'. Nessie me había rogado que usara los cuernos y la cola, y simplemente no podía decirle que no a mi pequeña niña.

Ahora nos dirigíamos a Seattle por el momento. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, y de acuerdo a Alice, no iba a haber sol por el día. Íbamos a pasar el día afuera, hasta que fuera hora del truco o trato. Cuando la hora estuviera cerca, nos íbamos a poner nuestros disfraces.

Renesmee estaba realmente emocionada. Podía verla a través del espejo retrovisor, brincando arriba y abajo en su asiento para niños. Sabíamos que era relativamente indestructible, pero no queríamos arriesgarnos solo porque sí. Bella estaba sentada junto a mí, su mano con la mía, viendo sobre sus hombros y sonriéndole a nuestro pequeño milagro.

―Cálmate, May. Estaremos ahí pronto.

Bella solía llamar a Renesmee 'May'. Detestaba absolutamente el apodo de 'Nessie', así que salió con su propio apodo. Nadie más estaba autorizado a usarlo.

―Lo siento, mami. ¡Es que estoy tan emocionada! ―dijo en perfecta articulación. Ella apenas tenía 13 meses de edad, pero se veía como una pequeña de 4 años. Era bastante avanzada intelectualmente, y podía hablar como una pre adolescente.

―Puedo ver eso, bebé. Y no te hemos contado nuestra sorpresa todavía ―dijo Bella, convirtiendo eficazmente a mi saltarina niña en una alocada niña con un subidón de azúcar.

―¿Qué es, mami? ―casi gritó. Bella agitó su cabeza, indicándole que no le iba a decir―. ¿Papi? ¿Tú me vas a decir? ―se giró hacia mí, preguntándome dulcemente. Demasiado dulce, si podía decir.

―Te lo diremos una vez que lleguemos, ¿de acuerdo? ―negocié. Ella lo pensó por un par de segundos, antes de suspirar en su defensa y asentir con la cabeza. No pude evitar que se me saliera una risita de los labios. Bella me miró y guiñó un ojo.

―Así que, May, ¿a dónde quieres ir primero? ―le preguntó, después de unos minutos de silencio.

―¡Truco o trato! ―exclamó Renesmee. Bella simplemente rió y sacudió su cabeza.

―Eso será más tarde, bebé. Vamos a visitar la ciudad primero ―explicó.

Renesmee, una vez más, lo pensó por un momento antes de preguntar.

―¿Podemos ir al Space Needle? **(1)**

―¡Absolutamente! Podemos visitar el centro de Seattle, y entonces subimos para ver la ciudad ―dije, mostrando algo de emoción en mi voz. Renesmee aplaudió con sus pequeñas manitas y me dio una enorme sonrisa.

―Y luego podemos ir al centro comercial, y buscar un regalo para el Abuelito Charlie, y puedes cenar antes de que vayamos a celebrar Halloween. ¿Eso está bien? ―preguntó Bella. Nessie asintió con su cabeza vigorosamente―. Así será entonces.

El resto del viaje la pasamos escuchando nuestras canciones favoritas. De pronto, aparcamos nuestro auto en el Space Needle.

―Mami, ya puedes decirme la sorpresa ―nos recordó Nessie, mientras Bella se movía para salir del auto.

―Oh, cierto. Lo siento ―respondió Bella, girando su cuerpo para encarar a Nessie en el asiento trasero. Hice lo mismo, y Renesmee nos miró expectante.

―Hoy… durante todo, todo el día… ―empezó Bella, en una voz calmada― tú…

―¡Mami! ―interrumpió Renesmee, gimoteando―. No juegues ―ordenó. Miré hacia los ojos de bella y vi el asombro en ellos. Ella estaba disfrutando esto.

―Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. Así que, hoy, puedes llamarnos Mami y Papi cuando tú quieras. No habrá reglas para eso. Somos una familia, y queremos que todos lo sepan ―dijo, sonriendo. Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron de par en par, así como su boca.

―¿De verdad? ―ambos asentimos. Ella odiaba que tuviera que llamarnos Edward y Bella en público. Queríamos darle alguna normalidad mientras pudiéramos―. Esa es la mejor sorpresa ―dijo, sonriendo.

Bella y yo salimos del auto, y mientras Bella ayudaba a Renesmee a salir, tomé nuestra pequeña bolsa con lo que necesitábamos. Hicimos nuestro camino lentamente a través de la multitud, Nessie colgada de la espalda de Bella.

―Mira, mami, qué bonito vestido ―exclamó Nessie, señalando una tienda.

―Papi, mira, una tienda de música. ¿Podemos ir ahí por un momento? ―preguntó unos minutos después. Estaba tan emocionada de ser capaz de llamarnos sus padres y salir a una ciudad grande, que no podía contenerse a sí misma.

―Ya veremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? ―dije. Simplemente asintió, descansando su barbilla en el hombro de Bella.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de la gente durante todo el camino. La mayoría de ellos empezaban como torpes pensamientos sobre mí o Bella, yendo desde _son hermosos_ hasta algo de lo que no quería hablar. Cuando escuchaban a Nessie llamar a alguno de nosotros, los pensamientos cambiaban al disgusto. Nos veíamos demasiado jóvenes, y Nessie se veía como una niña de 4 años, así que la mayoría simplemente asumía las cosas. Los apagué todos después de eso.

Llegamos al centro de Seattle, y la primera cosa que hicimos fue conseguir un bocadillo para nuestra hija. Ya era pasado el mediodía, y ella no había comido mucho. Tan pronto como Nessie había terminado, Bella la puso en su espalda otra vez. Ella estaba realmente asustada de perder a Renesmee en un lugar muy lleno, y como a Bella no le importaba cargar a Nessie para todos lados, ella prefería estar segura.

Caminamos alrededor de una hora, y Nessie estaba fascinada con la International Fountain **(2)**. Todo lo que veía era nuevo para ella, así que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo explicándole todo. Hicimos nuestra parada en la punta del Space Needle, y Renesmee estaba asombrada.

―¡Papi, mira! ¡Todas las personas allá abajo se ven tan pequeñitas! ―dijo con una risita.

―¿Mami, hacia dónde está Forks? ―preguntó después. Bella apuntó la dirección, y Nessie exclamó―, ¡Puedo ver al Abuelito!

Bella y yo no pudimos aguantar nuestra risa, y Renesmee nos hizo un puchero.

―Dulzura, Forks está realmente muy lejos. No puedes ver al Abuelito desde aquí ―le explicó. Ella asintió.

―Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando ―respondió con una sonrisa pícara. Dejé salir una risita y le di un beso en la frente.

―Son casi las tres. Debemos ir al centro comercial ahora para que estemos a tiempo para el truco o trato ―les informé. Ambas asintieron, y nos dirigimos de vuelta al auto.

Quince minutos después, nos estacionamos en el parqueadero del centro comercial. Bella, una vez más, cargó a Nessie, pero la sostenía en su cadera esta vez. Si yo no estuviera tan asustado de perderla, habría encontrado cómica la preocupación de Bella. Como fuera, Renesmee amaba ser cargada por su mami, así que no se quejó, incluso descansó su cabeza en el cuello de Bella.

Dentro de ahí, fuimos por caminos separados. Quería revisar la tienda de música, y Bella y Renesmee iban a buscar un regalo para Charlie. Su cumpleaños estaba cerca, y ya que estábamos aquí de todas formas, íbamos a conseguir su regalo antes de tiempo.

Pasé algo de tiempo en la tienda, viendo a través de los discos compactos y revisando una hermosa guitarra. Decidí comprarla, y enseñarles a mis chicas cómo tocarla. Ellas eran tan inclinadas por la música como yo lo era. Acabé de pagarla, y recibí un mensaje de texto de Bella, dejándome saber que estaban en la tienda de deportes. Deslicé la funda de mi guitarra sobre mi hombro, e hice mi camino hacia el otro lado del centro comercial.

Entré a la tienda, pero no hice notar mi presencia a las chicas. Las dos estaban discutiendo silenciosamente sobre cuál camiseta comprar, y era altamente entretenido.

―No, mami. Al Abuelito le gustan los Mariners. No los Dodgers, no los Diamondbacks, y definitivamente no los White Sox **(3)**. ¿De acuerdo? ―dijo Renesmee con resolución. Ella se veía tan adorable, con esa mirada de determinación en sus ojos. Dejé salir una pequeña risita, la cual escuchó Bella. Ella me miró y me guiñó un ojo, y entonces regresó para 'discutir' con Nessie.

Estaba a punto de unírmeles, cuando alguien me detuvo.

―Hey, ahí, guapo ―una voz, que se suponía que debía sonar seductiva, –cuando en realidad sonaba como uñas rascando un pizarrón– me llamó. Miré hacia la fuente, para ver que la voz pertenecía a una rubia alta. Ella se veía como de veinticinco, y con mucho maquillaje en su rostro. Me estaba analizando, y me sentí disgustado.

―Hola ―dije, pensando cómo deshacerme de ella.

―Así que, ¿qué dices si vienes conmigo a jugar con esa guitarra que tienes ahí? ―preguntó. Sentí repulsión. Sus pensamientos eran incluso peores, y estaba desesperado por un escape. Me tenía arrinconado.

―¡Papi! ―escuché a Renesmee llamarme, y miré hacia abajo, viéndola correr hacia mí―. Papi, mami ha terminado con sus compras, ¿nos podemos ir ahora? ―preguntó, brincando a mis brazos―. ¿Quién es esa, papi? ―miró hacia la… erm… dama, en frente de mí.

―¿Ella es tu hija? ―preguntó la mujer, con su cara distorsionada en disgusto. Simplemente asentí, radiante por mi pequeña niña―. Supongo que es linda ―la mujer avanzó una vez más. ¿No veía que no estaba disponible? Afortunadamente, Bella pagó por su compra y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

―¿Ya terminaste, amor? ―pregunté, ignorando completamente a la mujer delante de mí. Bella asintió y sonrió mientras ponía un pequeño beso en sus labios.

―Sip, le compramos a papá la playera de los Mariners. ¿Cierto, May?

―Sí, mami. Papi, es tan bonita ―hizo una descripción detallada de dicha playera, y sin decir una palabra, le tendí a Nessie a Bella y tomé su bolsa.

―¿Se te ofrece algo? ―escuché que Bella le preguntaba a la mujer que me estaba acosando. La mujer, quien seguía viendo entre Bella y yo, simplemente se alejó.

―Gracias ―dije sinceramente. Bella simplemente sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

―Es tu culpa por ser tan irresistible ―bromeó.

Bella me preguntó sobre la guitarra, y solo le dije que quería tocarla de nuevo, y enseñarle. Estuvo contenta con la explicación. Fui de regreso al auto para dejar nuestras compras y tomar nuestros disfraces, mientras las chicas iban a que Nessie cenara algo. Nos cambiamos en el baño del centro comercial después de que terminaron, y salimos.

Finalmente, después de otros quince minutos de vestirnos, hicimos nuestro camino fuera del centro comercial y a nuestro último destino.

Había unas cuantas áreas seleccionadas que celebraban el tradicional truco o trato de puerta en puerta. Íbamos a ir a la más lejana desde el centro de la ciudad, para minimizar el riesgo de encontrar a alguien a quien conociéramos.

Nessie estaba, una vez más, brincando en su asiento. Bella estaba sosteniendo las pequeñas alas falsas en sus manos, porque estaba segura de que Renesmee podría romperlas. Tenía razón; ya estarían hechas polvo para entonces.

Tuvimos que estacionarnos bastantes cuadras atrás, porque las calles estaban todas bloqueadas. Bella sacó a Nessie, y cuidadosamente le puso sus alas. Entonces, le tendí a Nessie su canasta en forma de calabaza, para que pudiera recolectar sus dulces, e hicimos nuestro camino a la calle principal.

Dejamos que Renesmee caminara en frente de nosotros; estaba tan emocionada que iba dando saltitos en vez de caminar. Bella y yo caminamos mano a mano unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, manteniendo un ojo en nuestra pequeña niña.

Ella veía todo con fascinación. Las decoraciones, los colores, los disfraces. Ella se divirtió con algunos disfraces en su cabeza, en especial con esos de vampiros. Le explicamos todo a ella antes, de todas formas, para que así no se preguntara por eso.

En la primera casa, caminamos junto a Nessie, para ver si podía manejarlo por su cuenta. La mujer que atendió la puerta, le dijo a Nessie que hacía un adorable ángel, y le dio algunas piruletas. Nos miró, sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus mejillas debían doler. Sus pensamientos eran igual de exuberantes. Ella debía estar bien.

En cada casa, Nessie recibía cumplidos por su disfraz, y le daban algunos dulces. Cada vez, venía chillando hacia nosotros, y nos enseñaba lo que le habían dado. En una ocasión, algunos adolescentes venían a Bella o a mí y nos golpeaban. Era molesto, pero un pequeño precio a pagar por ver la sonrisa en el rosto de mi bebé.

Fuimos a través de casi todas las casas del vecindario, y pronto, la energía de Nessie estaba empezando a disminuir. Estaba cerca su hora dormir, y teníamos que conducir dos horas para regresar a casa.

―La última. ¿De acuerdo, bebé? ―le dije una vez que llegamos a otra casa. Asintió y corrió. Dos minutos después, ella estaba de vuelta. Me tendió su canasta llena, y brincó a los brazos de su madre nuevamente. Caminamos de regreso al auto, y Bella gentilmente quitó las alas de la espalda de Nessie, antes de meterse al asiento trasero con ella.

Renesmee se acurrucó en el regazo de Bella, descansando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Bella.

―Gracias por traerme aquí, papi. Me encantó ―dijo, con sus ojos cerrándose.

―Me encantó también, cielo. Tuve un montón de diversión ―le dije sinceramente.

―Yo también, papi ―contestó adormilada.

―Duérmete ahora, bebé ―susurró Bella. Nessie simplemente asintió, y besó el cuello de Bella antes de susurrar.

―Te amo, mami. Te amo, papi.

Apenas tuve tiempo de contestarle un 'Te amo, también', antes de que cayera rendida.

Mientras conducía a casa, me perdí en mis pensamientos. Ese día me había hecho darme cuenta cuán afortunado era. Sentí increíble poder ser capaz de responderle a Nessie cuando me llamaba 'Papi' en público, y verla radiante cada vez que ella me llamaba, simplemente me hizo el día.

Miré a través del espejo retrovisor a mis dos ángeles. Nessie estaba durmiendo sonoramente, con su pequeña manita sujetando el vestido de Bella, y su boca ligeramente abierta. Bella la estaba mirando, pasando gentilmente su mano a través del cabello de Nessie.

Ella debió sentir mi mirada, porque levantó la vista y me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, gesticulando un 'Te amo' para mí.

―También te amo ―contesté en un susurro.

Y las amaría por la eternidad.

* * *

**(1)** Space Needle. La traducción sería 'Aguja Espacial'. Es una atracción turística de Seattle. Esta torre es la edificación más alta de Noroeste de Estados Unidos. Y es un símbolo de esa región del país. Actualmente es un restaurante giratorio, desde donde se puede apreciar toda la ciudad de Seattle. ¡Y sale en el tráiler de Eclipse! :D  
**(2)** International Fountain. Fuente Internacional. Otra de las atracciones de la ciudad que consiste en una enorme fuente a nivel del piso con forma de semi esfera y que arroja chorros de agua hacia diferentes puntos. Es muy concurrido por las personas, y como no tiene una barrera que la proteja, la gente suele acercarse a mojarse en los chorros que arroja.  
**(3)** Son diferentes equipos de béisbol: Los Mariners de Seattle (por eso son los favoritos de Charlie), los Dodgers de Los Ángeles, los Diamondbacks de Arizona y los White Sox de Chicago.

Las imágenes de estas atracciones y las playeras de los equipos, las pueden ver en 'Extras de mis fics'; link disponible en mi perfil.

Saben que me encantan este tipo de historias. Y no pude evitar pedir el permiso para traducirla

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews?

**.carliitha-cullen.**


End file.
